War of the Three Powers
*Robert Bingham *Warren Fuller *Lissette Hanley *Giles Price *"Commander" |commanders2=*Zhana Agonskaya *Anatoly Cherdenko *Nikolai Krukov *Nikolai Moskvin *Oleg Vodnik *"Commander" |commanders3= *Shinzo Nagama *Naomi Shirada *Tatsu *Suki Toyama *Yoshiro *"Commander" }} The Fourth World War was a world war that started immediately after the "end" of the Post-war Crisis. It followed a desperate Soviet attempt to stave off defeat in the Post-war Crisis. Anatoly Cherdenko used a time machine to erase Albert Einstein in 1927, which he hoped would eliminate much of the Allies technological superiority over the Soviet Union. Initially the act had much the desired effect. In the new war the Soviets occupied Western Europe and prepared to invade Britain. However, not all changes were favorable to the Soviet Union. An unforeseen change was the rise of a technologically advanced and aggressive Japan, now in the guise of the Empire of the Rising Sun. The Japanese attacked the Soviet Union and then the Allies as both were preoccupied in Western Europe. An attempt by Cherdenko to retaliate with nuclear weapons against unexpected Imperial aggression was foiled by another unexpected development: there were no nuclear weapons in the altered timeline. The Soviet Union faced a conventional war on two fronts. As it transpired the development of many technologies associated with Einstein were merely retarded. Many entered the Allied arsenal as the conflict progressed, albeit at later dates than in the previous timeline. A temporary alliance between the Allies and Soviets subdued the Empire. When the war was between the traditional foes again, once more the Soviet Union was defeated by the Allies. Cherdenko's attempt to alter the outcome of the Post-war Crisis failed. History Turning Point :Main article: Ride of the Red Menace The European Allies were hard-pressed and in retreat before the relentless Soviet advance. Soviet Marshall Nikolai Krukov intended to carry this momentum forward by invading Britain. With other Allied commanders engaged Field Marshall Robert Bingham was forced to turn to a field commander newly subordinated to him. Bingham ordered the commander and Commander Giles Price to Brighton Beach where they prevented the Soviets from establishing a beachhead on Britain. With the immediate threat to Britain repelled the Allies could once focus on the continental fighting. :Main article: The Shark and the Lure Many Allied leaders had been forced to flee the encroaching battle zones. The Soviets captured them at their refuge in Cannes, France. On President Howard Ackerman's suggestion, Bingham despatched his new commander and Commander Warren Fuller to liberate the city and leaders. Agent infiltrated the port and destroyed the local enemy naval forces. The Allies then completed their objectives while the Soviets were disrupted. The liberation of Cannes coincided with a general Allied victory in France. :Main article: The Famous Liberation As the Allies completed driving the Soviets out of France, Agent Tanya infiltrated enemy lines and located the Soviet headquarters for Western Europe in Heidelberg, Germany. She was trapped in the town by heavy Soviet troop movements. The field commander and Commander Lissette Hanley deployed into the town from the river. The Iron Curtain-protected he Soviet base was destroyed in the proceeding the assault. Unexpected Friends and Foes :Main article: Enemy of our Enemy The Allies needed to regenerate after the series of victories, but it was this moment of weakness that the Empire of the Rising Sun chose to attack. Floating fortresses deployed to blockade the North Sea and the Straits of Gibraltar. The Allies and Soviets arranged a truce and agreed to cooperate against the Empire. President Ackerman vehemently opposed any accommodation with the Soviet Union. An Allied field commander and Soviet Commander Nikolai Moskvin were sent to recapture Gibraltar from the Empire. The assault was spearheaded by Agent and Natasha Volkova. The Allies recovered several assault destroyers from the port. :Main article: The Unfathomable Fortress With the fleet bolstered by the recaptured destroyers an Allied field commander and Soviet Commander Zhana Agonskaya deployed to the North Sea. Intelligence retrieved from a sunken Shogun-class battleship near the floating fortress revealed a weakness; the fortresses Wave-Force triguns could be effectively disabled by destroying picket ships providing targeting data. Agent Tanya and Volkova destroyed the pickets and cleared the way for a naval assault. The attackers penetrated the defenses and set the platform's power reactors to overload. The explosion destroyed the fortress. :Main article: A Monument to Madness A complication arose in the Allied camp. Making good on his previous objections, President Ackerman resolved to unilaterally break the Allied-Soviet ceasefire. A secret firebase at Mount Rushmore began preparations to fire an intercontinental laser at the Soviet Union. The Allies and Soviets became aware of the plan when the Mount Rushmore facility targeted an Allied satellite relay system at Moscow. An field commander and Commander Warren Fuller scrambled to prevent Ackerman from giving the fire order. Agent Tanya disabled the base's secure communications link which left the president no choice but to relocate to the base and give the order personally. In the interim the Allies destroyed the firebase. Finally the president was killed before he could escape the area and cause further chaos. The Allies Resurgent :Main article: Forever Sets the Sun The Allies and Soviets began preparations for an invasion on the Japanese home islands. Agent discovered the Imperial Shogunate, the Empire's top leaders, were meeting in Tokyo. The invasion was accelerated to hit the city and neutralize the Empire's leadership. The Soviets secretly planned to abandon the operation to prepare for a resumption of the war against the Allies. An Allied field commander and Commander Lissette Hanley deployed by Chronosphere. Difficulties included the non-arrival of the Soviet reinforcements and a counterstrike by psionic decimators that nearly destroyed the initial forward base. Nonetheless the operation was a success and a crippled Empire of the Rising Sun eventually surrendered. :Main article: The Great Bear Trap Soviet Doctor Gregor Zelinsky defected to the Allies and exposed Soviet treachery. Allied aerospace surveillance detected suspicious Soviet activity on Cuba. A covert team, led by an field commander and Commander Giles Price, infiltrated Cuba and confirmed Zelinsky's assessment of Soviet activity. As Allied forces moved in the full extent of Soviet activity was revealed. Kirov Airships were covertly hangared beneath sports stadiums. The airships were armed with 50-megaton bombs and as the Allied attack began in earnest they began launching against Allied cities. The Allies intercepted all of the launched airships and destroyed the launched facilities. :Main article: The Moon Shall Never Have Them After destroying the invasion force in Cuba, the Allies launch "Operation The Moon Shall Never Have Them" and teleport their forces to destroy Premier Cherdenko's fortress in Leningrad in order to stop Cherdenko from fleeing to outer space, which, according to him, is the "only place not corrupted by capitalism". In the end of WWIII, Cherdenko and Krukov are placed in a Cryo-prison for life for commiting crimes against humanity. Meanwhile, Lt. Eva and Tanya both ask *Name Classified* out to a date - which, frankly, ends up in disaster. Aftermath The Allies, should they win WWIII, bring a permanent end to both the USSR and the Empire, restoring freedom, justice and liberty all over the world and for everyone once more. In celebration of this, Eva and Tanya dressed up for a date with the Commander (which, frankly, ends in disaster), while Gen. Krukov and Premier Cherdenko, for commiting crimes against humanity, end up frozen in the Cryo Prison, and the liberated Russians topple the statue of V.I. Lenin, signaling the end of the Soviet reign. Meanwhile, Howard T. Ackerman, the maniacal President and undercover Imperial cyborg, was killed in Operation: "A Monument to Madness" and replaced by the Vice-President, thanking the Commander for winning the War and hopes their former enemies (the USSR and the Empire) will happily embrace Capitalism, Consumerism, and share the American Dream together as its benefits will make them realize, to quote him, "they won't wanna build up massive armies and invent new weapons of war". Alternate Soviet History :Main article: The Shrike and the Thorn :Main article: Circus of Treachery :Main article: Taking back Ice-Harbor :Main article: March of the Red Army :Main article: The Science of War :Main article: No Traitors Tomorrow :Main article: To Tame a Living God :Main article: The Stone-Faced Witnesses :Main article: Blight on the Big Apple Imperial Invasion In the Soviet Perspective, Cherdenko first sends the newly appointed Soviet Commander to defend Leningrad from the Imperial siege. After that battle, Dasha informed General Krukov and the commander that the Imperial strike force were heading to Moscow and are near Krasna 45, where Krukov suggested that the commander should to use this facility against them. As the Soviets expelled the Imperials almost completely from USSR territory, the Soviets needed their Navy in order to win this war, to this end, Cherdenko ordered the commander to recapture Vladivostok from the Imperial Forces, despite Krukov's objections. Conquering Europe As Ackerman was elected President of the United States, he decleared that the United States will bring reinforcments and funds to the Allies. Cherdenko orders the commander and General Krukov to invade the Allied Geneva Command Center before the American reinforcements arrive. After conquering Europe and capturing the Allied Mykanos Reserach Center, the Allies' only hold in Europe is Iceland. There, the commander and Krukov were sent, after declaring that Krukov tried to assassinate him, Cherdenko ordered the commander to take care of him. To Tame a Living God After that, the commander was promoted and was order to invade Japan and killing Emperor Yoshiro in order to put an end to the Empire of the Rising Sun - but before the commander go to the mission he received transmision from Zelinnsky that he told the commander the truth about the time travel - and that Cherdenko wasn't supposed to be the premier. The Ultimate Ambush Cherdenko orders the commander to sign a peace treaty with the Allies as a cover to assassinate their supreme general Bingham. After taking care of the Allies, Cherdenko told the Commander that he is no longer useful to him and claimed he become a threat for him since he knew about the altered timeline - therefore, he tried and failed to kill the Commander, the cost: his own life. After the attempted assassination, the Commander destroys Cherdenko's volcano-fortress, presumably killing him. Blight on the Big Apple Having dealt with Cherdenko, the commander executes a final attack on New York in order to force the Allies to surrender by destroying their symbol: the Statue of Liberty. The end of WWIII saw the Commander becoming the next Premier of the Soviet Union, and by extension, the known world. Aftermath The Soviet Commander, should he carry out his directives, not only defeated both the Allies and the Empire, but also become Premier of the USSR and, by extension, the known world, eliminating enemy VIPs - Emperor Yoshiro, Ackerman, "Yuriko", Tanya and even his own Premier Cherdenko are obviously on the list. He also brought down the Statue of Liberty in the final battle of the War and sent Yoshiro's King Oni into Apocalypse Tank hellfire at Mt. Fuji, bringing an end to Japan's Empire (and was labeled "dishonorable" by Crown Prince Tatsu for this). The Statue was, later on, rebuilt as one of Lenin's and New York, as a Conscript best said, will be renamed as ''Commandersgrad, in honor of the Commander and his heroic actions for the forseeable future of the Union. Alternate Empire of the Rising Sun History First Red Blood :Main article: The Death of Father Frost :Main article: To Conquer Shattered Spirits :Main article: Behold the Mighty Saint of Swords The Empire of the Rising Sun's perspective begins with a full-scale invasion of the Soviet Union, just as the Soviets are pushing the Allies to the brink of defeat. Emperor Yoshiro's tactics initially involve striking at symbolic targets such as important monuments to affect the will and morale of the Soviets - and later, the capturing of broadcasting stations in the United States for use in broadcasting propaganda against the Allies. On the other hand, the Emperor's less-traditional son, Crown Prince Tatsu, advocates the attacking of true military targets - though his father would typically overrule him. Against the Blue :Main article: Graveyard of a Foolish Fleet :Main article: Assault on the Black Tortoise :Main article: Rage of the Black Tortoise However, the Emperor's complacency soon forces the Empire onto the defensive against the forces of the Allies, who still had enough strength to mount full-scale attacks on Pearl Harbor at the Imperial islands of Hawaii and on one of the Empire's Floating Fortresses. Last Nations Standing :Main article: Barbarians at the Bay :Main article: Crumble Kremlin Crumble Though both attacks are repelled, a joint Allied-Soviet task force successfully gains a foothold in Tokyo. After witnessing the Soviet scientist Dr. Gregor Zelinsky contacting Field Marshall Bingham to inform the Allies about the Soviet time machine and Premier Cherdenko's changing of history via President Ackerman (who is now revealed to be an android operating as a spy for the Empire), Emperor Yoshiro realizes his mistakes and concludes that there can be no "Divine Destiny" if events can be manipulated via time-travel. He surrenders command of the Shogunate (the Empire's military leaders) to his son. Under Prince Tatsu's command, the Allied-Soviet invasion of Tokyo is repelled, and a full-scale attack on the Kremlin results in the deaths of Premier Cherdenko and General Krukov - despite a last minute attempt to airlift the time machine to safety after the Kremlin's destruction. The Last Red Blossom Trembled :Main article: The Last Red Blossom Trembled In the final mission, the player is ordered to launch an attack against the remaining Allied forces in Amsterdam as they make their last stand defending the Allied Headquarters as well as the FutureTech Headquarters - the company responsible for much of the Allies' technological advances. Despite Dr. Zelinsky's arrival with Soviet reinforcements and the deployment of a prototype FutureTech ultraweapon that annihilates everything in the city, the Empire succeeds in defeating the Allies and destroying FutureTech and what remains of the Soviets - leaving the Empire of the Rising Sun free to rule the world. The commander's briefer, Intelligence Officer Suki Toyama, invites the commander to a private spot on the north shore of Oahu for some time off. Aftermath The Empire of the Rising Sun, should they realize Emperor Yoshiro's vision, slain both the Allies and the Soviets, dominating the World under their banner. One of their King Onis, to reflect this, used its Radiant Eyecannons to eliminate the flag of one of their fallen enemies, the Allies, and replaced it with the Imperial Banner, serving as a grim reminder of the Imperial reign for generations yet to come. Yoshiro, who got over his guilt of the Empire's existance, and his son, Crown Prince Tatsu, for his actions that made the Emperor's vision a reality, granted the honorary title of Supreme Shogun to the Commander, while Suki was at vacation in Hawaii and asked the Commander to join her, explaining that "even a Shogun could use a vacation". Category:Red Alert 2 Events Category:Red Alert 2 Wars Category:Allies Category:Soviet Union Category:Empire of the Rising Sun